Fitting In or Standing out
by dededpopop
Summary: When Hermione goes through some drastic changes who will be there to help her through it all and who will leave her. Rated M for Language,Sexual Content, Self Harm, Enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

Fitting In or Standing Out

By Abbie-Leigh

A/N this is my first multi-chapter story I'm quite confident with it and hope you like it.

Disclaimer: This disclaimer is going to be for all chapters of this story for I hate repeating myself unless necessary so as you have probably guessed I am not JK Rowling nor will I ever be as talented as her so this is my story line but her characters and settings.

Enjoy.

Hermione Granger wasn't your everyday girl; she was a witch smartest one of her age at that. She was what people would class as an average girl not gorgeous but she wasn't ugly either. She had bushy brown hair, deep brown eyes and a very boyish figure. But that was all going to change.

The sun had slowly started rising and most people would still be dreaming silently in there slumber. But Hermione Granger was sitting on her windowsill clutching a piece of paper, crying and pressing her fore head against the window watching the rain fall freely, as if her life was a movie and secretly she was hoping it would be so the credits could role and the lights could go up and life would go back to normal, but unfortunately she was stuck in reality and that was never going to happen.

_Ministry of Magic_

_Secret hiding protection system_

_Current Name ~ Leonada Antoinette Maria Mia Contralda Zabini_

_Parents Names~ Maria Antoinette Black nee Zabini (Mother)_

_Anthony Donavahn Zabini (Father)_

_Sibling/s Name~ Blaise Anthony Donavahn Zabini (Twin Brother)_

_Miss Zabini will be put into protection for reasons that will not be discussed till further notice. She shall be under protection by two muggles who have been fully noted on the situation at hand._

_Protection Parents Name~ Jean Granger_

_Simon Granger_

_Miss Zabini shall be known as Hermione Jean Granger._

_A Glamour Charm will be placed over Miss Zabini to hide her true identity and it shall remove itself on her 17th birthday and her true parents will return and explain all that has happened._

_Note: If Miss Zabini is to find out about this situation before her 17th birthday her Glamour charm will automatically be removed and her true parents will be notified and appear at the closest time necessary._

_Signed_

_John Paul Montgomery _

_Head of Protection_

_Ministry of Magic _

Every time Hermione read the letter a single tear would fall. She needed answers and by god she would get them. But wait the letter said if she found out before her birthday. She checked her clock 9:30, she had spent a lot of time crying. Hermione then heard talking and crying coming from down the stairs, she instantly felt sick but that feeling was gone when she felt a sharp pain all over her body. She held in her screams because she knew this pain was nothing compared to what she went through at the Malfoy Manor with the past Bellatrix Lestarnge. She stood shakily and made her way to her mirror where she was left with an almost terror. Her Appearance had changed drastically gone with her boring brown eyes and in with a pair of perfectly almond shaped dream like sapphire eyes that could put anyone in a trance, Out with the pale skin and brown bushy hair and in with and golden goddess olive skin and hair as black as night with a slight curl and reaching all the way down her back resting on her hips and it had a beautiful sheen to it as if it had been kissed by the shining sun, her height had changed from her 5ft 6 to an almost comfortable 5ft 3.

That was it she had snapped she wanted answers and she was getting then NOW. She stormed down the stairs and straight into the Grangers sitting room. The moment she walked into the room she was mind blown by what she saw. Not only were the Grangers sitting there, There was a beautiful glamorous women with long brown hair, high cheek bones, and a figure to die for then there was a tall olive skin man with dark curled hair. She guess easily that they were her biological parents and a boy her age tall with features just like his father that's when she realised they were identical twins. But then everything went down hill, there they were the three people she wished she'd never have to see again Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy obviously looking there best.


	2. Chapter 2

Fitting In or Standing Out

A/N since this is my first multi-chapter story thought I woul make it multi-chapter by adding another chapter

Enjoy

Draco Malfoy had one of the most classic shocked looks on his face that Hermione had only seen that one time after punching him in the face in third year. Well why shouldn't he be shocked he was staring at the most beautiful female he had ever seen he didn't know if it was the hair, the curves, the skin and face, the fact that it was the same Hermione Granger he had made fun of all these years or the fact that all she was wearing was a pair of mini shorts and a vest top and with the ways her body had changed they had become extremely tight meaning she looked like any man midnight fantasy.

"Draco" scolded the harsh tone of Lucius Malfoy "what have I told you about staring." That was the moment they both realised that the 'all famous slytherin sex god' Draco Malfoy was staring at the 'post mudblood bookworm know-it-all' Hermione granger. A deep blush spread across both teens faces as the tried to cover up the awkward moment with a nervous cough.

"Mum..oh wait calling you that would be a lie Mrs Granger I have the funny feeling you have some explaining to do" Hermione said in a snarky tone while shaking the piece of paper which held the truth about herself, everyone could see the slytherin in her unleash itself. Mrs Granger took a sharp breath to stop herself from crying and started to explain everything. Everything about how young female girls were killed after birth at the time when the dark lord was at his highest and that everyone thought it would be for the best to put her under protection until the dark lord had been dismissed, lucky for Hermione the Zabini family were neutral through the war and did not follow voldmort and for the reason that the Malfoys were in her sitting room well they were her godparents and Draco was going to the Zabini Manor after this meeting for his parents were going to taking care of some business to help clear there names of everything they did during the time of the war and being held under the imperious curse while at the time of the dark lord.

But now Hermione had to make a choice was she going to go to the Zabini Manor officially become a Zabini and a pureblood or was she going to stay with the Grangers and ask for her glamour charm back and live the rest of her life as a mudblood and never know what could happen.

"Can I have a moment in my room alone please" she asked quietly not waiting for an answer she left the room. Several seconds later as she had entered her room and put her face in her pillow a muffled scream was heard. Draco and Blaise gave each other a look and they both silently made it up to her room. Without knocking they both entered her room to see the delicate figure taking what could only be described as a temper tantrum on her bed. Both boys didn't really know what to do yeh sure they had been involved in tantrums with girls but normally they were the ones throwing them in all honesty Hermione was a lot like her twin brother.

"Come on errr sis everything will be okay come home with us mum has been dieing to have you back in our lives and we have a library so life's not all bad" Blaise said in a humoured voice trying to cover up the discomfort he was in. Draco on the other side found Blaise's attempted to cheer his own sister up hilarious so he thought maybe he would give it a try. "Awwww come on now Granger what's so bad about being one of us it's not like were going to hurt you unless you're scared that is." That was it, it only took them words form his mouth to set of this rage inside of her. One minute Draco malfoy was standing over the weeping girl the next he was blasted through the floor landing in the sitting room looking at the hole in the ceiling he had just fallen through, he could hear the laughter of his best friend and the sound of Hermione running down the stairs. He got himself off the floor and looked at the six adults all staring at him then to Blaise who was trying to contain himself then to the seething female in front of him. " Wow you have some nerve Malfoy calling me scared what is there to be scared of eh because I clearly remember you flinching for days on end when ever I came near you in our third year after that punch." She said with a smirk that would gladly be named a Malfoy smirk. "That was a long time ago Granger." He replied sharply.

"And you have one hell of a nerve calling me a Granger for I am Leonada Antoinette Maria Mia Contralda Zabini and if anything I am higher than you and always will be" she said raising her voice at the end. The room was silent and then there was an outburst of tears cheers and stutters. Blaise was cheering me on and thanking Merlin that I was finally the sister he had wanted. My adopted parents, biological parents and godparents bar Lucius were crying with sadness and joy and then there were Lucius and Draco Malfoy stuttering there heads off trying to work out what the hell just happened but were both secretly impressed.

"Darling what does this mean?" Jean Granger asked quietly. "It means 'MOTHER' that I am leaving and starting my life over with the Zabini's as a pureblood and I will never return to you lying disappointments!" Hermione finished her statement with a very eerie cold smirk. Blaise stood by his sister and put his hand on her shoulder it was an understatement to say he was just proud he stated they would be leaving momentarily that's when the tears of Mrs Granger stop and shock settled in. Hermione quickly gathered her stuff and shrunk her case to fit in her pocket, she then said a quick empty goodbye to the two people 24 hours ago would have trusted with her life but now they were just the 2 people who ruined her life by lying to her face everyday.


	3. Chapter 3

Fitting In or Standing Out

A/N so this is chapter 3 please review they are the highlight of my day.

Enjoy

After a very shaky aparation they landed in front of a building that could only be described as either a palace or heaven. The building stood tall and long with about 4 stories on each side and 5 stories in the centre. It wasn't dark like the Malfoy Manor it was light and was elegant with a hint of mystery.

Making there way in to one of the many sitting rooms on the ground floor of what was now going to her home, Hermione started to feel comfortable. "Well this is your new home Herm...ehmm...Leonada wait what do I call you because your not Hermione and I don't know if you Leonada either so what are you?" Blaise asked with questionable eyes. "I'm Leo, I'm your twin sister and always will be." Leo said with a sweet smile that would warm even the coldest of hearts. Both her parent stood in the door way watching the 2 siblings talk like they had only been apart one day and were just filling each other in.

Draco sat in his room at the Zabini Manor keeping out of the way, he knew this was a big day for the family downstairs which made him wonder why he was left here to stay because he was old enough to stay on his own at the Malfoy Manor and he didn't want to be disturbing a moment like this especially for his best friend. Draco had always noticed something weird about his best friend like something was missing and he guessed he just found out what that was. Draco had to admit Leo or Hermione what ever she was being called was definitely a looker and he was sure her brother would make sure nothing happened to her which meant there was no chance that he would ever get to talk to her or well… he isn't known as the slytherin sex god for nothing. As he thought this a small smirk crept on to his face and he almost didn't notice his best friend enter the room.

"Mate you okay you look a bit down?" Blaise asked obviously concerned about his best friend.

"Yeh I'm fine, its just I'm trying to figure out why I'm actually here this is a big time for your family and I'm gate crashing it." Draco said as he signed signalling that he had just gotten everything off his chest. "Drake, man your as much a family to us as I am to my parents we love having you here even now when Leo is here we still want you here and to be honest with you man I need you here, because I've never had a sister before and with the way she looks I have a feeling I'll need help keeping the guys off of her. Anyway what do you think of her now." Blaise said trying to change the subject to something almost cheery. " To be honest dude your sister is hot but it's the fact that she used to be mudblood Granger that kind of puts me off but I'd still go for her cause think about it she's smart beautiful and funny, she's literally every guys dream girl." Draco said with a hint of laughter at the end of his sentence. Blaise on the other hand had just realised his best friend had basically called his sister hot and threw a pillow at his face, both boys laughed and started a pillow fight not in a girly way but in a manly way where they were throwing not only pillows but books and stationary.

Leo had been given a map of the house much like the Marauders Map that Harry has but this one was of her new home so she could get around easier. Her parents had to leave to sort out paper work at the ministry even though she would have loved for them to stay so they could talk but she was actually kind of glad that they were gone so she could figure thing out for herself. Her train of thought was distracted when the door bell went, as she went to answer it she wondered if she should or if she should wait for Blaise to get it then she realised this was her home to and she needed to start treating it as hers.

She open the door to see 2 teenage boys staring at her jaw dropped she recognised each of them as Theodore Nott and Adrian Pucey both in her year at school, both in slytherin and both extremely attractive. Both boys cleared there throats at the same time and straighten themselves out to look respectable in front of the most beautiful female they had ever seen. "Hi I'm Adrian Pucey and this is…" Adrian had started but was quickly interrupted by Theodore "hi I'm Theodore Nott but please call me Theo "he said as he kissed my hand. She smiled politely and let them in. Before they could ask who she was she had disappeared to find her brother. She took her map out and found them in Draco Malfoy's room she knocked on the door when she arrived by his door, both boys opened the door sweating and panting. "Leo whats up" her brother said still trying to catch his voice, she noticed there clothes were rumpled and she instantly thought of the worst. " ehmm Blaise is there something your not telling me that we may need to have a talk about later." she said slowly hoping he would catch on and he did his eyes went wide and he explained that they were having a fight but didn't mention the fact that Draco thought Leo was hot, he thought that was a bit cruel since she'd only been here 4 hours. "Well anyway your friends Theo and Adrian are down the stairs thought you'd want to know." They made there way down the stairs and Leo watched as all the boys greeted each other with manly hugs and hand shakes. " Ehmmm guys this is my twin sister Leo, I'm guessing you guys have already met." Blaise said his friends. Both boys looked shocked as if they hadn't expected the information to of what it was, maybe they thought I was Blaise's girlfriend or something stupid like that. " Oh well this is new I thought you were Draco's bird, ya know cause you seem like his perfect girl with the height, hair, eyes and clothes." Theo said winking at the end making Leo's stomach churn, she then looked at her clothes she was just simply wearing a pair of faded ripped skinny jeans and an off the shoulder electric blue top that she had thrown on when at the Grangers house and she didn't have much make up on so in her mind she didn't look good at all.

Draco was seething he couldn't believe they had said that cause now she knows what kind of girl he liked. Brushing the problem off Blaise decided that they should all go swimming in the huge family pool everyone agreed but Leo was a bit nervous for it would be her and 4 boys, sure she was used to being around boys because of the whole golden trio thing but these guys were slytherins and HOT.


	4. AN Sorry

Fitting In or Standing Out

A/N

Hey guys I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in few days but my computer has been down.

So me being so thoughtful and caring instead of fixing all the problems on my computer I went straight back to writing since I have lost the whole story

Hopefully I will upload by the end of the day

Sorry

Abbie-Leigh

xx


	5. Chapter 4

Fitting In or Standing Out

A/N Hey sorry I haven't wrote in a while I was having a bit of writers block, this chapters a bit short but I've got another one coming.

Enjoy

Blaise was a smart guy he knew his 3 best friends wanted his twin sister he didn't blame them she was good looking, smart and funny but she was a bit out of their league with her new looks. In Blaise's view Adrian had no chance with her and that was before he would get to ask Leo because Blaise was not going to let that player near his sister just to witness her get hurt. Theo had a chance but he just wanted the arm candy and the fame of dating the hottest girl in the wizarding world. Draco on the other hand had every chance with Leo and Blaise would willing push them together, they had the same interest and they were each other ideal match the only thing stopping them was their history, with Leo previously being Hermione Granger and Draco being who he used to be there was probably no way Leo would fall for him especially with all the damage he and his family had done to her over the years.

Shaking the thought away he told the guys he would meet them by the pool and that he was going to go get Leo. He made his way down to her room that was located just down the hall from his own. Her room had been decorated especially for her it's was light grey with small accents of purple and all the walls were covered in bookcases even round her windows and doors. She had a big balcony to he knew the minute he found out that she was once Hermione Granger that this was the ideal room for her.

With 3 small knocks on her door Blaise waited for a reply after waiting a few minutes without a reply he knocked again, and again there was no answer so he took matters into his own hands and walked in hoping his sister wasn't half way through getting changed. Luckily for him she was dressed in a short (to short through brotherly eyes) yellow summer dress and he could see the halter neck straps of her black and silver bikini. "Leo you read" he said getting her attention she nodded shyly and they made there way out to the beautiful Olympic circle shaped pool that had palm trees and sand around it to give it a tropical vibe. The boys were all sitting with there feet in the pool talking and laughing when Leo and Blaise arrived. They hadn't noticed the arrival of the twins which gave Leo a great idea, she took off her summer dress which left her scantily clad in a black and silver bikini, she snuck up behind the boys while Blaise tried to hold his laugh for he knew what his twin was going to do and she walked up behind Theo and Adrian and pushed them in, with 2 very girly squeals they fell into the pool. Blaise let out a laugh that lit the whole pool room and everyone joined in on the laugh until Leo pushed Blaise in leaving her standing watching the 3 boys laughing at each other but she hadn't noticed Draco sneak up behind her but the boys had they all stopped laughing and watched the scene unravel in front of there eyes almost in slow motion. Draco grabbed Leo round the waist. Whispered 'sorry' in her ear. Lifted her into his arms and jumped in submerging both of them in the warm water.

Both teen disappeared under the water. Draco watched Leo as they froze underwater, they looked each other in the eye she saw fun and laughter in his but he saw sheer panic in hers. Then saw why.


	6. Chapter 5

Fitting In or Standing Out

A/N okay so I only just updated like less than an hour ago but so, you guys deserve this since I've avoided writing for ages.

Enjoy

The water became a beige cloudy effect which blocked Draco's vision for only a split second till it faded and then he saw why she was so panicked.

The cloud had faded and all that was left was Draco Malfoy and a girl who had no life in her, she was bruised, cut and battered. In a split second decision Leo dashed out of the pool realising she had given everyone a great view of the battered, bruised and cut body that she was ashamed to call her own.

The 3 boys above the water were expecting some sort of sexy make out session that you would read in a book or hear the girls at school fantasise about but they were wrong none of them expected a girl looking so small wearing scars and bruises to run out of the pool with tears streaming down her face and then to see Draco Malfoy- Mr No Emotions- to come above the water with a facial expression that had every sad and negative emotion possible. They all exchanged looks and got out the pool running after Leo.

Arriving at her door the boys all still soaking wet realised she had put up wards to stop them from entering so they started pounding at her door begging for access but with no joy. They sat there for the good part of 3 hours hoping she would need to come out of her room for something, they had all transfigured they swimming trunks into clothing, so Blaise was wearing light grey sweat pants and a blue t-shirt, Theo was wearing grey jeans and a yellow hoodie, Adrian was wearing black trackies and a silver t-shirt and Draco was wearing skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with a red black and blue checked shirt over the top and he was wearing his glasses.

Lucky for them they heard the door unlock and then saw a very tired looking Leo with red blotchy cheeks; she was wearing pyjama shorts and a baggy Gryffindor Quidditch jersey. All the boys gave her a sympathetic look she stepped aside from her door giving them access to her room they quickly entered her room scared she's change her mind and made themselves comfy on her king sized bed.

She took a deep breath and turned to Theo and Adrian. "Do either of you know Hermione Granger" she asked weakly, both boys nodded very confused but Blaise and Draco knew where this was going so she continued " well I am her well I was anyway that's why Blaise was out this morning and that's why neither of you had seen me before." Theo and Adrian looked at each other as if they were trying to find a loop hole but the look faded and they turned to Blaise, Theo spoke up first " were you ever gonna tell us?" Blaise nodded, then Adrian turned to Draco and said "you knew as well that's why you were out this morning you went with him didn't you?" Draco replied "yes we were going to tell you and yes that's where I was this morning not like it was any of your dam business but this doesn't explain why Leo here ran out of the pool area in tears or why the fuck she's covered in scars and bruised like she's been abused most of her l...i..f.e…." Draco's sentence faded away as he realised what had happened, everything played in his mind like a puzzle fitting into the correct place. 'She used to be so bubbly always answering question but then her and that ginger weasel started dating and that's when it stopped she wouldn't ask question and she would stay quiet and at the back of the class that also explained why he heard crying one night while patrolling as a prefect in his 6th year.' Draco came out of his thought paler that usual and looked at Leo with pain filled eyes and as if she knew what he was thinking she nodded and with that he stormed out of the room. Leo nodded to the boys as if to tell them to follow him and not to worry about her.

So they did they raced out of the room after Draco. When they found him he was violently punching the wall of the room he shared with Blaise when he stayed during the summer. The boys watched him for a minute till Blaise broke the pregnant silence. "Mate what the fuck is going on you black out for one minute look at my sister as if she just told you all her problems then you storm off and take your anger out on my wall." Draco turned to his best mate, took a deep breath and told them what he had realised and what she had confirmed. "He's abusing her, THAT FUCKING WEASEL IS ABOUSING HER haven't you noticed how she's been distant in class and isn't her cocky know-it-all self well wasn't anyway?" he said well shouted most of but still. Blaise registered what his friend had said and then his face went from confused to pure anger as he stormed back through to his sister's room.

He barged through the door to find his own sister lying on her bed doing something he wished he'd never have to see ever again.


	7. Chapter 6

Fitting In or Standing Out

A/N Not very long but it helps with the story.

Enjoy

Flashback…

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Blaise heard his best friend scream from his room at the Malfoy Manor, instantly startled by this and being curious he went to investigate. As he approached his best friend's room he heard glass shatter and sobs coming from the other side of the mahogany door. Being naturally protective Blaise burst through the door.

Expecting to find assassins or some sort of dark wizard Blaise was confused by the scene in front of his eyes there was a broken chair, a smashed vase and a broken unconscious boy lying on his bed with both his wrists cut and heavily bleeding. "No no no no Drake man you need to wake up I need you please don't die." Blaise said on the brink of tears hoping that maybe his friend was playing a sick joke on him and was going to jump up and scream 'SURPRISE' at anytime soon but sadly not he instantly shouted for Narcissa and Lucius as they came rushing into the room, Narcissa gasped in horror at what she saw, her own sun bleeding to death in there home and Lucius with anger in his eyes knowing the reason behind his actions.

"Draco had been going through a hard time lately his uncle came to stay and well he's been wanting Draco to do something important with his life instead of lying around like a lazy teenager but for Merlins sake that's what he is that's what he's meant to be, but thing got out of hand one night when his uncle raised his hand to him and slapped him then whipped him with his cane that is the reason behind the scars on his back." Lucius explained to the family healer. Blaise stood in the corner of the room as he watched the couple look over there only some with so much worry and care in there eyes.

A few days after the incident Draco woke to find his parents out of town and his best friend sleeping in his arm chair with light stubble on his face and a smell that could only prove that he hadn't washed in a few days. He shook his friend to awake him and as he did all the worries that had been on his face disappeared and he engulfed his friend in a manly hug. Draco explained to Blaise that the stress of his uncle had caused him to cut his wrists and want to die and Blaise being who he was didn't judge him. But Blaise promised to himself he would never loose someone he loved die in such a way.

Flashback ends…

Blaise stood there tears streaming down his face as he just stood there watching his own sister that he had only known for only 10 hours bleed to death from the deep cuts on her delicate wrist. Not wanting to lose her he went from a distraught angry mess to instant protective brother and medi-wizard. He 'accio'd' a few towels, some warm water and some bandages but in the split second that the items arrived in the room he started to panic he didn't know what to do he was a mess so he did the only thing he could do while his parents were at work and that was "DRACO".

A few minutes after shouting Draco appeared in the room taking in the sight of the girl that had only hours ago became his best friends sister was lying on the bed bleeding and it was as if he was experiencing de ja vu from his own experiences but instead he was seeing it from the way his best friend and parents saw it, subconsciously he rubbed the scars on his left wrist which were hid under his checked shirt. He started to help Blaise bandage and clean Leo then as Blaise feel back on to the couch with a wave of stress all over his body Draco cast the spell to wake her from her unconscious state.


	8. Chapter 7

Fitting In or Standing Out

A/N I'm thinking of changing the title if you have any suggestion or views on my idea leave a comment and if you have any ideas on how you would like this fanfic to go please either PM me or comment thanks

Enjoy

When Leo first opens her eyes she was met by the bliss feel of an Egyptian cotton pillow and the warmth of a bed but then she met the concerned eyes of 4 boys 4 adults and what looked like a young girl.

"She's awake." She heard someone whisper, they all crowded the bed staring at her as if she was going to shatter into a million pieces. What got to Leo's mind the most was the fact that the Malfoy family looked more shaken up by the situation that her own family. "Dear I was hoping you maybe like to explain your action that scared us half to death. Leo started to fidget as if trying to squirm away from the conversation but knowing there was no escape she let out a deep breath and began.

"It started about 6th year…

_Me and Ron had started dating and it was pure bliss he treated me like a princess even though he was as he would say a 'pauper'. We were voted cutest couple of Gryffindor since James and Lily Potter but that never phased me but near the middle of the year Ron started to hit rock bottom he would just laze around expecting me to do everything for him so I guess my days as a princess were over. One night Ron had gone to the Three Broomsticks for a drink and when he came back I bumped into him on my prefects patrol rounds that evidently I was sharing with Malfoy but he had gone the other way so we bumped into each other and I could instantly smell the strong scent of Firewhiskey on his breath but I brushed it aside and well hoped for the best. He dragged me into an empty class room and he said "Why can't you be like the other girls pretty and sexy and well up to giving me a good blow." I didn't say anything for well what do you say to that? But then he hit me for not answering and then he punched me and kicked me and put me on the a desk and continued to beat me I could feel the blood running down my face and neck then I heard something metal and he had pulled out a pocket knife that I had got him for Christmas because he saw me use one once anyway he took the knife and started the cut my top off and when he successfully had all me clothes off he cut my stomach, back and legs then he, he…"_

Leo's voice trailed off into violent sobs for this had been the first time she had told anyone. She just sat there crying while everyone watched her. After a few hours Theo and Adrian went home for it was about 3 in the morning and well they weren't supposed to be staying. Blaise sat on the couch in his sister's room watching over her as if she would just disappear. Her parents had left town against there own will as business called not really wanting to leave there daughter who had only just returned home but had to. Lucius and Narcissa left for a business trip which left Draco, Leo, Blaise and the little girl who Leo had still to find out who she was.

"Hello" Leo said to the little girl these being the first words she had said since her break down. The little girl squirmed out of Draco's hold and crawled onto the bed to sit with Leo, she must have only been about 7 at the most. "I'm Leo Zabini" she said thinking that this was one of the first times she's actually used her name, her real name.

"I'm Lilliana Malfoy but call me Lilli." The young girl said in a shy but confident voice. "Malfoy? Are you by any chance" "yes I'm Draco's little sister." Lilli cut in before Leo could even finish what she had said.


	9. AN

Fitting In or Standing Out

A/N

Hey guys I know I have given you all rights to hate me because I haven't written in ages and I know that is not a dedicated writer for you so I'm hear to tell you that I am going to start writing again as in TODAY because I realised I'm being very hypocritical, I hate when writers stop writing so why should I, I need some feed back guys on whether I should:

continue with what I've wrote

edit then continue

write a whole new story (which is possible since I'm on holiday)

put this story up for adoption

delete the story

or

I don't know ?

Hope you guys can get backed to me soon for I only have 2 weeks off and I really do want to write something

Also

Check out my video on YouTube of me singing

Called - Female version of Little Things by One Direction (cover)

You tube name – delooze1808

Thanks guys

Abbie-Leigh Delooze

xxx


	10. Chapter 8 beginning of

Fitting In or Standing Out

A/N I Back!

Chapter 8

Leo Pov

I can't believe I told them especially wish the Malfoy's there I just can't handle anything right now I need to get out of this room immediately. "Is there a library in this house?" I asked quietly not sure if any words came out of my mouth. Everyone looked up and Blaise gave a simple nod then to my surprise "I'll show you" Draco-I mean Malfoy said jeez what has gotten into me. I stood and fell to my embarrassment but the worst part was I fell straight into Malfoy's arms. Great.

I looked him in the eyes, got my composure back and walked out the room waiting for his directions. The walk to the library was awkward and cold he must have noticed my coldness for he shrugged his checked shirt off and hung it loosely over my bare shoulders, its was quite obvious that I would be cold for I was still only clad in my bikini and towel this must hit him for her told me the rest of the directions and ran back to my room hopefully to get me some clothes.

As I entered the library I took a minute to take in its sheer beauty and large scale. "Here, I'm not to good in the clothes department so Lilli picked them for you." Draco said almost giving me a heart attack I took the clothes smiled gratefully and changed behind a bookcase….

A/N Okay guys what do you think this is going to be the beginning of the new chapter I thought I'd give you this for I don't know how many people are going to like this or not which means I NEED FEEDBACK ASAP.

I'm giving you this now so you have the chance to change it or give me ideas and if needs be I can completely change this chapter.

I am also doing something awful which is writing more that one story at once which could get complicated so bare with me please.

I know your probably fed up of me because I'm awful ( I try) so please if there are any issues please PM me anytime also…

My new stories are going up on Wattpad and if are good enough my mother knows a publisher :O….. If you want to know about my new story please contact me at my twitter ~ Whoran4Horan or PM me please

You guys are a big help and sometime I feel I need a few more reviews so please PM REVIEW and do it ASAP that's if you want to chapter up today if not YOUR LOSE !

Thanks guys

Abbie-Leigh

xxx


	11. Chapter 8

Fitting In or Standing Out

Chapter 8

Leo Pov

Lillana Malfoy/ Where had I heard that name before? No it can't be. I looked at the young girl again and instantly recognised her, she s the girl from my nightmares. With this confirmed in my mind I did the one thing that seemed right at the time. Screamed.

Draco Pov

Leo. Why can't I get her out of my head I have to admit the pool was fun she felt right in my arms in the water. Draco stop what the hell are you thinking that's the mudblood who screamed at you in front of your family but then again she's your best mates sister who has gone through so much like the feeling I got when I saw here just lying there bleeding to what could have been her death. I was pulled out of thoughts by Leo's scream obviously being the protective brother that he is Blaise runs over to her trying to calm her down. "Leo what's wrong Leo talk to me." Blaise said holding her shoulders. Leo's response even scared me. She pointed to my sister.

What why is she pointing at my sister that's when I saw it. The fear in Leo's eyes, something has happened to her and whatever it is Lilli set it off. I knew letting her meet Leo would be a bad idea I don't know why it just seemed wrong. Leo stepped off the bed and over to my sister, knelt down in front of her and whispered something in her ear. Then Lilli hugged her me and Blaise just stood there like eh?

Lilli Pov

"I remember you" Leo whispered. She remembers me she actually does. I had been to her dreams I liked checking up on her she seemed special. Why was she special cause Draco just would not shut up about this so called Hermione Granger who is now Leo.

Flashback (still Lilli Pov)

"But dad why can't I take her to the ball she's just a girl ?" "Draco she is a mudblood how could you sink to low?" daddy screamed at Draco that night because he asked if he could take Hermione Granger to the ball.

"She was beautiful Lilli you'd love her she wore a Pink dress and danced like a princess but she was with Krum." Draco told me at Christmas that Hermione was the love of his life and that she was amazing, I wish he hadn't because Aunt Bella heard and she wasn't happy so she hit Draco. Then Draco started making fun of Hermione all the time. I saw this in her nightmares every night she would dream that Draco was going to kill her then she would wake up crying cause she to was in love with my idiot of a brother.

There was this one dream she had just after the war where there was a ginger boy, he was hurting her I'm guessing this was this Ron boy she said about. He was hurting her and her brain was trying to change the dream so I helped her, I know I shouldn't have but she was in so much pain. So I placed Draco into her dream, he saved her and held her it was perfect. The next day Draco, mummy and daddy came back from the bad place apparently a curly haired mudblood had saved them. I wonder.

Fashback ended (still Lilli Pov)

I stood there thinking while everyone was looking at me . "What?" I asked quite annoyed that they were rudely staring at me lie I was some freak of nature. Blaise chuckled lightly I love his laugh, "Nothing your highness" he replied he was quite the charmer Blaise but he was like my brother an idiot.

I know quite short but give me a few chapters and I'll be back in full swing oh and did you notice I'm officially of HIATUS

Hope you enjoyed

PM or Review

xx


	12. Deleting My Story

Fitting In or Standing Out

A/N

Hey guys,

I hate to break this to you but I'm deleting this FanFic

Why?

I'm not getting enough reviews

I'm not really happy with it

I have lost interest in it

I think most of you have to

And

I think it would be for the best

I'm so sorry for all the people who are actually enjoying this but its just not as good as when I started this, don't get me wrong I'm a Potter fan till the end but I'm just not that into it anymore

Again so sorry

Abbie

Xxx

P.S please check out my page on WattPad ~ _xLittleMissShortyx_ that is where all my writing will be from now on that will include

- One Direction FanFics

- My own work

- Advice


End file.
